


Does this Piercing Make Me Look Sexy?

by simplyn2deep



Series: Shots of Sterek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bingo, Community: 1_million_words, Community: fullmoon_ficlet, M/M, Piercings, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles does something stupid. Nothing new there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does this Piercing Make Me Look Sexy?

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1_million_words)[1_million_words](http://www.livejournal.com/community/1_million_words/)’s mini-bingo square _Swollen Tongue_ and [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=fullmoon-ficlet)[fullmoon-ficlet](http://www.livejournal.com/community/fullmoon-ficlet/)'s Prompt 106: _Mirror_  
>  **A/N:** might be a bit ooc. this is my second ever Teen Wolf ficlet! whut?!

Stiles didn't know what possessed him to do it. Actually he did. It was because of the bragging of the guys in his math class. One of them hooked up with a girl who had her tongue pierced and said it totally made the blow job better and he could get over that she had no skills in giving head.

 _'Maybe that would be something Derek would like...,'_ Stiles thought to himself. He knew he gave great blow jobs, or at least they were okay because Derek never complained, but maybe something a little different would really make him blow his top, so to speak.

After class, he went to the library to look for the closest place that did piercings. He read through reviews and shop ratings before deciding on a place not too far from Derek's apartment. He made a stop at the bank to get some money to pay for it, then headed to the shop. Along the way, he had a sudden case of the nerves and should have taken that as a sign not to go through with it, instead he stopped in a bar for a couple of drinks, made some excuses to blow off meeting Scott for dinner and made his way to the tattoo parlor.

Pushing open the door, a buzzer chimed when he walked in and he froze. When nothing happened, he walked around for a bit to look around before approaching the counter.

"Can I help you?" the disinterested redhead tattoo lady said without looking up from the magazine in front of her.

"I'm here for a piercing," Stiles said. _'And really, would it kill you for a little professionalism?!'_ he thought as the lady still hadn't looked up.

The lady pulled out a pack of papers and handed them to Stiles. "I need to see your ID and here's a listing of all the piercings we do," she paused then finally glanced at him, "take a seat and bring these back when you're ready."

Stiles nodded, took the papers and went to the waiting area. He already knew he wanted a simple tongue piercing so he didn't bother to look at the pictures. He read through the paperwork, initialing and signing in all the appropriate places. He double checked everything, mostly to make sure he didn't accidently sign over his first born or something equally outlandish, stood up and walked back to the counter.

"Finished," Stiles said unnecessarily as he put the papers down.

The lady grabbed them, flipped through and initialed in some other parts before finally giving Stiles her attention. "Great! I need your ID and give me ten minutes to set up the room."

Stiles nodded and went to look at a collection of tattoos. He could just picture Derek's reaction to the piercing and the tattoo and snorted.

"Okay, all ready for you," came a voice behind him. Stiles turned and was greeted by another lady. "I'm Sammi. I handle all the piercings."

"Stiles," he said by way of greeting as he followed the lady to the back room.

"First piercing?" Sammi asked. Stiles nodded his head. Sammi smiled and pushed a door open. "It's not too painful and the swelling should go down in a couple of days."

Stiles wanted to make a joke about being able to handle pain, but he kept his mouth shut. The last thing he needed to do was start running his mouth and telling his life story or whatever else happened to come to mind.

"Take a seat, relax and we'll be done in no time!" Sammi cheerfully said.

Stiles did as he was told and after following the rest of Sammi's instructions, which included keeping his tongue out of his mouth for quite a long time while Sammi measured the right spot for the piercing. She joked that if he wanted, he could get two piercings because there was enough space on his tongue. Stiles huffed out a laugh. One was probably one too many, but he kept his thoughts, minimally, on Derek's reaction to the blow job he would be getting later.

About thirty minutes later, Sammi was pulling off her latex gloves. "You're all done Stiles." She handed him a mirror so he could look at his newly pierced tongue.

"It doesn't look too swollen...," Stiles said.

"It could swell some later as it heals, then go back to it's regular size," Sammi said. "Ice helps keep the swelling down. Keep away from foods/drinks with yeast as that could cause an infection. Also...oral sex and excessive kissing should be kept to a minimum. In fact, I recommend to everyone who gets a tongue piercing not to be on the giving end...at least for the first week of healing."

At hearing that, Stiles nearly dropped the mirror in his hands. "What?!" he squeaked. "A week?!"

Sammi gave him a sympathetic look. "'fraid so."

"Let me show you something," Stiles says as he pulls out his phone and opens the picture gallery. "You see this man?" he shows her the phone and picture of Derek in a white wifebeater, "I go home to this man every night. I don't have enough willpower to say no to him."

Sammi laughed some and patted Stiles' cheek. "I'm sure you'll figure something out. Mouth and tongue infections are nothing to joke about." She handed him a paper with other dos and don'ts for care of his piercing and anything he should look for while it heals.

Stiles sighed. He knew Sammi was right. He'd have to make it up, repeatedly, to Derek once his tongue was healed. Standing up from the chair, Stiles pulled out his wallet and paid Sammi.

"Thanks," Stiles said as he walked out of the room.

"No problem. Good luck keeping your hands off Mr. Hottie!"

Stiles snorted and left the shop. On his way to Derek's he thought about how he could break it to his boyfriend that he wouldn't be able to give him any blow jobs for the next week.

 _'God, this is going to suck,'_ Stiles thought to himself, and snorted at the entirely unintentional pun he made.

**+=+**

"I've got some good news and bad news," Stiles said by way of greeting when he got to the apartment.

Derek looked up from his book. "Hello to you too," he said with a grin. "My day was okay and I'm doing great."

Stiles rolled his eyes as he dropped his bag by the couch and sat next to Derek. "Yeah yeah yeah. Now do you want to hear my news?"

"I'm all ears," Derek said as he closed his book and gave Stiles his attention.

"Okay, so I was supposed to have dinner with Scott tonight," Stiles started, but was cut off by Derek asking, "Did he cancel on you again?"

"No, he didn't. In fact, I canceled on him...I just didn't tell him why," Stiles continued.

Derek tilted his head some as if trying to figure out a particularly difficult puzzle, but remained quiet so Stiles continued.

"I went to a tattoo shop, no I didn't get a tattoo, and got a piercing," Stiles said.

Derek looked to the left and right of Stiles and didn't see any piercings in his ears or anywhere else on his face, so he looked down to Stiles' chest. "Did you get your nipples pierced?" he croaked.

Stiles snorted. "No, I didn't." Naturally Derek looked further down Stiles' body and Stiles snorted. "Not on your life!"

Derek looked up with an innocent expression. "What? I heard it feels good...on the receiving end."

"Well, that's sort of why I got my tongue pierced," Stiles said and stuck his tongue out.

Derek's eyes went wide. "What? Seriously?"

Stiles put his tongue back in his mouth and nodded. "Some guy in class said a girl he hooked up with had one and the blow job she gave him was really good."

"I've got no complaints about how you do that," Derek said. "Why would you get it done?"

Stiles shrugged. "I thought it would be something you'd like even more."

"You didn't have to," Derek said seriously. "When do I get to feel how it feels?"

Stiles bit his lip. “About that...it’s going to be about a week.”

“No...seriously,” Derek said huffing a laugh. “I’m not expecting tonight, but like tomorrow night?”

Stiles shook his head. “It’s one of the don’ts on the list I got.”

Derek groaned, closed his eyes and threw his head back against the couch. “Fuck.”

“But...there’s nothing saying I can’t describe, in vivid and most likely graphic, detail everything I’ll do to you with my tongue once it’s healed.” Stiles said as he moved closer to Derek.

Derek cracked an eye open and turned to look at Stiles. "That is true."

Stiles kicked off his shoes and moved even closer. “You know I can talk for a long time and you’ve accused me, on more than one occasion, of having an overactive imagination…”

"I have said that a few times," Derek agreed.

"So what do you say we move this to the bedroom, you get comfortable and I can tell you everything, and I mean everything I want to do," As Stiles spoke, he leaned closer and closer to Derek so that by the time he finished speaking, his lips were brushing against the side of his boyfriend's neck.

Derek gave a full body shiver and quickly stood up, pulling Stiles with him. "That....that's a great idea. You know I've always loved your mouth."

Stiles laughed, going willingly when he was pulled up. "That may have been something else you've told me a time or two."

Derek pulled Stiles as he made his way from the living room to the bedroom. "I want lots of detail," he said. "You owe me that much since I can't feel."

"If I was an artist I'd draw you pictures to go along with everything I tell you," Stiles said.

Still following Derek, Stiles pulled his hand away from Derek's that he could pull off his clothes. If he was going to be telling a story, he wanted to be comfortable. Derek glanced at him, smirked and began to strip as well. By the time they got to the bedroom, they were down to their boxer briefs and Derek was noticeably excited. Stiles stopped at the bedroom door and watched Derek climb into bed before quickly joining him.

"Let me tell you a story," Stiles began once they were in bed. "I want you to close your eyes and listen to everything I say..."


End file.
